Calming Rain
by animefan106
Summary: Where raindrops fell softly, patting against the rooftop and the asphalt, the sky became mellow and gray. Life was still and all was unmoving. Baby blue eyes stared through the window, now blurred by the sliding water droplets that landed on the glass. "Tetsuya." Kuroko quickly turned his head in response to his first name being called. Rated T just in case.


I have the weirdest urges lately and I need to get them out otherwise I won't focus on homework (almost done!) so here goes nothing…

Rating: T

Pairings: AkaKuro (I'm going to try!)

Warnings: Yaoi, BL, it's nothing explicit but if you don't like, don't read. Fluff. Definitely fluff. And very vague mentionings of the Winter Cup and the finals and what may have happened but is not certain. Yeah… I don't have a solid opinion on that anymore so you can be creative with that part.

Where raindrops fell softly, patting against the rooftop and the asphalt, the sky became mellow and gray. Life was still and all was unmoving.

Baby blue eyes stared through the window, now blurred by the sliding water droplets that landed on the glass. The cyan orbs continued to stare, unmoving, still, and blank to the point where they did not blink or even twitched an eyelid.

Kuroko Tetsuya, now 21 years old, watched as the continuous rain fell in bored intent. His hands were placed behind him, supporting himself on his comfy bed.

Kuroko possessed a lean and firm body; not to muscular yet not to lanky. He wore a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up a quarter ways up his arms, just below his elbows buttoned up except for the top three, revealing a bit of his chest which was slightly tanned from earlier that summer's vacation to the beach.

Who knew how long he sat their quietly and serenely with only the company of the rain and the comfort of his bed. It was just peaceful and he accepted it without hesitance, savoring the tranquility before any unknown disturbances would break him out of his trance.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko quickly turned his head in response to his first name being called. There was only one person that he would not consider a hindrance during his times of peace; a person who he actually is a part in the making of his happiness.

"Did you need something Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, politely, sitting up straight with his hips turned towards the redhead who he shared the apartment with as roommates.

"You were being quite quiet so I was wondering if you were okay. Were you watching the rain again?" Eyes of both ruby and gold in color bore down at the smaller man with an intense yet gentle gaze, one that could attract anyone's attention with just one glance. His crimson hair stood out in the cream-colored room, decorated with small paintings of landscapes and pictures of childhood and adolescent memoires.

"I was. It is quite peaceful. Would you like to join me, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko offered.

There was a pause of consideration as Akashi Seijuurou closed his multi-colored eyes. They had known each other since the end of their first year in middle school meaning, that since they knew each other for so long, there was no doubt they would know each other's intentions. And from what Akashi concluded, Kuroko wanted him to rest from his work that had, as Kuroko dubbed it, "stressed" him.

He sighed inwardly but then figured he could catch up with the younger male on any news they may have. It had been a while since they had a proper conversation with each other.

"I will take you up on that offer then, Tetsuya. I would prefer it if you would also use my given name though," Akashi insisted as he sat beside his roommate who blinked owlishly at the latter.

"You know that I cannot do that so easily, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied with a pout, causing a smirk on the redhead's lips.

"But to have known each other for this long, I really wouldn't mind and it isn't anything unusual either among men who has known each other for a long time. Our relationship approves of it even more so, don't you think Tetsuya?"

Kuroko outwardly sighed at Akashi's attempts to convince him to use the latter's given name.

"You are quite stubborn, Akashi-kun," Kuroko commented. He gasped when he suddenly felt his body pulled back in Akashi's direction.

"I won't let you go until you use my name, Tetsuya," the redhead demanded playfully threatened. His arms were wrapped around the younger's arms and body, making his upper body immobile for Akashi's grip was firm.

Rather than fighting, Kuroko leaned back into Akashi's embrace, his head full of locks of cotton candy blue hair against the other's chest.

"That will be fine then," Kuroko said, allowing his body to sink into the warmth of Akashi's chest.

"You can be quite cruel Tetsuya," Akashi noted with sarcasm, hugging Kuroko tighter and burying his head in the crook of his neck. A comfortable silence settled between them as they listened to the rain, nowhere near ready to lighten up.

When Akashi shifted his head away from Kuroko's neck, he looked up, his round, curious eyes meeting those of sharp and questioning ones.

"What were you thinking of when you were listening to the rain?" Akashi asked.

"I… I thought of the finals of the Winter Cup that one year. The rain had reminded me of the light rain that fell that night. It was a mellow and somewhat sad feeling but it wasn't uncomfortable, at least not until afterwards when that happened.

"I remembered my silent tears of joy when I embraced you, Akashi-kun. I realized then that I had loved you and cared for you since then. I didn't want to let you go. Ah, I apologize if I had brought up an unnecessary topic," Kuroko apologized right after his explanation. He was caught by surprised when his chin was tilted upwards by two fingers and soft lips pressed down onto his.

His eyes closed and he kissed back. He pulled out his arms from Akashi's hold and placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed.

It was sweet and chaste. Eyes were closed and lips were locked. Arms refused to let go but air was needed, forcing the two to pull apart from each other.

Both Akashi and Kuroko panted slightly as clouded eyes stared into each others, interlocked with lust and love.

"You really say the deepest and most embarrassing things ever, Tetsuya," Akashi claimed as he lifted his head to capture his lover's lips once more.

This next kiss was shorter than the last but it had it's desired effect as Kuroko slowly and hesitantly pulled away and placed his forehead on top of Akashi's.

"I love you, Akashi-kun."

"And you are still not calling me Seijuurou," Akashi pointed out. He was not going to return the verbal declaration of love just yet.

"I apologize, Seijuurou-kun. I love you," Kuroko said, earning the redhead's delighted attention.

"Much better," he complimented. "I love you too Tetsuya." This time Kuroko initiated the kiss, surprising Akashi slightly before he closed his eyes and returned it. They pulled back and Kuroko rested his head onto Akashi's chest, snuggling into the familiar and comfortable warmth.

"You're initial intentions was to get me to rest, correct?" Akashi then questioned. Kuroko looked up and nodded his head.

"You have been working a lot lately Seijuurou-kun and I worry for your health. It is important to take care of yourself," he reminded.

"I know. Sleep with me then and I will rest." Kuroko smiled despite the demanding tone Akashi had used.

"I understand. Good afternoon then." Kuroko almost immediately fell asleep leaving Akashi slightly baffled.

"Shouldn't it be good night?" Akashi whispered to himself yet smiled at Kuroko's sleeping form. It was noon however to go to sleep… He dismissed the thought and allowed his eyes to drift away, leaving him into a dark yet warm slumber.


End file.
